


Tenten's Fabulous Fan

by rowsee_mowsee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bashōsen, Comedy, F/M, Great Ninja War, Onanism, Other, Tenten - Freeform, Toys, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowsee_mowsee/pseuds/rowsee_mowsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightfall.  A war that has taken a massive toll reaches its first night.  A young ninja girl with lingering feelings of worthlessness also has lingering feelings of horniness.  And she knows just where to find the tool to alleviate both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenten's Fabulous Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, I don’t own Tenten, I don’t own anything mentioned except for maybe some of the bad puns. Has a bit of rough sex in it somewhere, but it’s not too much.

As dusk approached, the fighting started to cease. The first day of fighting had been eventful, and the crux of the war was quickly approaching - after all, ninja wars move as fast as those who participate in them. Thousands fought hard in this joint ninja effort; at least half were now dead. The bonds held between the dead and their loved ones were challenged sadistically by Kabuto's horrible technique. Madara's colossus ripped a bloody swath through the front lines in the fleeting moment it was there, and now two of the precious artifacts that once belonged to the Sage of the Six Paths were gone. All hell was going to break loose soon, but for now there was calm before the storm. And the Joint Shinobi Forces were down, but not out. This nightfall would be a rest period they needed. The only question on the minds of the tired, the wounded, and the restless...'would they be allowed that?'

"But Itachi...why would the user force us to avoid confrontation? Is he not planning to make use of your illusion techniques?" Pain asked as they followed their chessmaster's commands. It seemed odd that he, Itachi, or the other powerful dead shinobi were not being used.

Itachi responded as they sat, waiting for the next tug of the strings. "At night, the battlefield becomes quiet, and the battle is a staring contest. Madara must have some reason for moving us about like this...rather than break the silence."

But the front lines are never really silent, now are they?

Within the hour, there was stirring and clamoring about the Zetsus becoming 'perfect clones' of some of the participants in the war. No one was sure on what to do to solve this problem other than always keep watch over each other. If someone was left alone for even a second, the whole group was compromised. This was especially bad in the case of the Medical Tents; doctors and able-bodied soldiers were being taken out left and right by impostors, and it was causing unwarranted chaos.

 

Tenten had run out of chakra earlier due to using the Bashōsen earlier; she picked it up after the Gold and Silver Brothers had been hoisted by their own petard earlier by Darui, the leader of the First Division. She still needed rest, but there was something about that fan that she was curious about. It was the greatest weapon she had ever laid eyes on, and there was no way she was going to let things like, ‘limitations’ stop her from using it. So as things started to become less hectic, she snuck off to one of the supplies tents they had. And there it was in its entire splendor...the Bashōsen.

It was a magnificent weapon; it was fairly light as far as weaponized fans go, and it had a great power. Just as the Sage of the Six Paths could control all elements, the fan could produce all elements in copious amounts. Tenten slowly walked over to it, and reached out to grab it. She was trembling as she went to touch it. And as she did...

"And what if someone found you here, and assumed you were one of the impostors we have running around here? It's bad enough you were drained earlier from swinging that fan all over the place, but then you'd have injuries to deal with. And I somehow doubt you're as durable as one of the Zetsus." Tenten turned around immediately to see Temari of the Sand Village. It made sense that she would be there; some of the Division Four members needed medical attention, and they fairly close to the base by the front lines. "I saw you sneaking around, and figured you might be one of our impostors, but you're probably the real deal. But just in case, what puppet did Kankuro use to defeat you in the Chuunin Exams?"

Tenten hated this question. She knew exactly why Temari asked. "Trick question...you beat me." She let out a sigh. Out of all of the missions she had been on, all of the fights she was in, all of the times she had been injured before, there was one moment in particular that stood out. She always would remember that moment she was barely concious, lying on the blunt end of Temari's fan, with clothes ripped, weapons strewn about, and pride shattered. Even if she had become leagues stronger, that was, quite possibly, the one moment she never wanted to remember again.

Temari smiled. "You know you deserved that. We're in a war, and we can't let ourselves be compromised. No hard feelings?"

"Fine." Tenten's ego was still bruised. And even worse, there was the matter of the Bashōsen...

"So, what are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be resting?" Temari was still concerned about the fact that Tenten was in, of all places, the utilities tent. There was a chance that she could actually be one of the Zetsus, so she decided she would tread carefully.

"Uh, yeah, I just wanted to, uh...stock up on weapons. Scrolls don't fill themselves, you know. Hehehe..." Tenten did not buy for a second that Temari believed her.

"Ah. So it has nothing to do with the fan?" Temari smirked a bit.

"Uh...ok, fine. Yeah, I guess it's pretty obvious." Tenten smiled as she looked at the fan, with a slight fire in her eyes. "I really love this thing."

"Tenten, you know you don't have the chakra to use that thing as a weapon." Temari walked in, closer. The two of them were now staring at the fan, half in conversation, half entranced."

"There's just something about it. There's the power, the rush...but not just that. It's more...well, we're in a war were we can die at any moment. When I was swinging that fan around, taking out dozens of opponents at a time...for all of thirty seconds, I felt like if I went out, I was going out a hero. And I owe it in part to that fan." She recalled the moment that she found it. That same fire in her eyes, a charge that ran through her body. A feeling that she was no longer just Tenten, the female member of Team Guy or Tenten, the person who fights with the prodigy Neji and the hard-working Rock Lee. She was no longer just a young Leaf Ninja who was a part of the Joint Shinobi forces. Without knowing much about what it did, she did know that that fan would change things for her.

What seemed like was wistful remembrance of what had happened earlier in the silence of the night to Tenten was actually very vocal breathing as her eyes glazed over, removing all tension from the moment. Temari was, to say the least, a bit confused.

“Uh...Tenten. It’s just a fan. Don’t get me wrong, now. That fan can do amazing things in the right hands, and is one of the most impressive weapons I’ve ever seen. But there’s no need to get all worked up about it.”

Tenten was barely listening. She was still back in time with the fan. One powerful swing, and fire went rushing past her allies, incinerating several Zetsus. Another , and the wind put it out in an instant, creating some space between her and her enemy. With every powerful thrust, she felt herself get weak in the knees. But it wasn’t just because she was slowly eating away at her own lifeforce; this brought her unspeakable joy. “I just have to have it. If only just to hold...”

She went to grab it again, her hands trembling. She was blushing fiercely, as she lightly touched it. The handle was cold and stiff. She drew away for a second, but after a deep breath, she went to grab it. As she held it in both hands, she slowly ran her hand back and forth up the shaft... “Mmm...” Her knees started shaking. She felt something, a feeling she got often after a long intensive training session, or after watching Neji during a long intensive training session. However, it was even more powerful. The world around her was getting hazy. And in that moment, she noticed what she had been doing before she lost herself in such bliss. She was standing right next to Temari, who had just been questioning her. And she was breathing heavily, and was obviously flushed.

Tenten's face couldn't be redder. "UHHH...well, this is awkward. I’m gonna go now.” She put the fan down right away, nearly using every fiber of her being to do so. “Uh, Temari, can you maybe leave me alone for a while? I'll be in the woods, I just need to...uh..."

“Please, Tenten. This is a war. A war where we have ninjas who can become almost perfect copies of others. Things are bad enough as is, I think you can forgo a bit of privacy, squat somewhere, and be back quickly so neither of us get killed.” Temari was upset about this situation enough as it was.

“Uh, I don’t know how long I’ll take?” Tenten was desperate. It was as if common sense had left her, but she just needed some alone time.

Temari frowned. “Did not need to know that. No, I don’t care, I’m not leaving you alone to get killed and replaced by an imposto-“ And then it dawned on her what exactly Tenten wanted. After all, she almost lusted for that fan. And she was not having any of it. "No. NO. I'm not doing this." Temari saw where this was headed from a mile away. "Why didn't I place two and two together? Weapons expert who seems to be overlooked all the time, of course you'd have a hard-on for your tools. Look, I'm not getting killed over your 'wartime sexual tension.' Don't get me wrong, I get it. We’ve almost died a million times, we’ve killed plenty of people, there’s bound to be a lot of stress. But I'm not getting killed by a Zetsu, I'm not going to be responsible for others being attacked by a Zetsu.”

“Temari, please-“

“UGH, we’re already in this tent. I’ll stand by the entrance, I won’t look, just...get yourself together. Be happy I'm at least also a woman, I'm not leaving. Handle yourself quickly and quietly, I'll be waiting." Temari muttered to herself as she walked away.

Tenten was happy about the lucky break. Being watched would be very uncomfortable for her; at least Temari understood. _I guess it's down to business._ She kneeled down, and laid back against some crates. She was aching for relief, but couldn’t bring herself to rush. She spread her legs apart, and grabbed a kunai and started rubbing her crotch. She felt herself getting wet, but...it wasn’t right. There was just something missing. And then she realized what she needed to do. In that instant, she sprung up, making sure not to get any attention from Temari, who was still outside. She grabbed the Bashōsen and went back down to her spot. _I can’t believe I’m going to do this...this is gonna be wonderful._ She wasn’t sure where to start with the fan, but the first thing that caught her was the banana palm leaves itself. She put them to her face, taking in its odor. It had a smell that couldn’t be described. _Like power...elegance..._ But really, more like dried palm leaves with a hint of raw fox innards, a smell that never goes away. As she buried her face in the leaves, she straddled the handle. The room started getting damp with her wetness, the smell of her own fluids consuming her. It was as if a fog of her own sex was surrounding her as the leaves shook. As she noticed it happening, Tenten asked herself, _why is the room getting so moist? I’m definitely not that wet..._ However, aloud, it sounded more like “Neeaaaaaaaauuuuuhhhhhh”, as she moaned with pleasure and slunk to the ground. She felt as if she were exerting herself doing this. However, it wasn’t a bad feeling; it was worth it, because in less than two minutes she had brought herself to an orgasm that hit like a wave. And then she realized what had happened; the fan was responding. Its elemental powers, combined with her lewdness became the potential best sexual experience she had ever had. After regaining her composure, she knew it was time to try everything out. “I’m gonna have soooo much fun.”

 _This tent’s going to need to be aired out or something._ Temari could smell Tenten’s juices, and was not amused. “Damn teenage kunoichi and their hormones...”

By this time, Tenten had stripped naked. She was on her back and had her legs wrapped around the fan, with the leaves brushing against her legs and crotch, and the handle between her breasts, with the very end of it in her mouth. She was making audible sucking and slurping noises as she did this, deep in a vivid fantasy. _Mmm, Neji..._

In her mind, she was in the forest. It was just after a sparring session, and she and Neji were both exhausted. Neji looked like he always did; serious and reserved. Tenten looked over at him with a smile. “You seem tense, Neji. Let me help you out.” Before Neji could respond, his clothes dissapeared.

“Wh-what are you doing-“ Neji was quite shocked at the development, as she imagined he would be.

She walked towards him as he stumbled back in a way unbecoming of himself; as she approached him, her clothes slipped off of her in an instant, leaving her with only panties. Her breasts were bigger than they normally were; after all, this was her dream. “I’ll take care of you.” She kneeled down to where he was, and placed her supple, soft breasts around his cock.

“Tenten...you can’t do this! We’re teammates!” Neji’s resistance and embarrassment grew. To Tenten’s elation, so did he.

“Come on, Neji, I’m just doing you a favor! After all, what are teammates for?” Tenten continued to stroke him with her breasts. “Besides, haven’t you always dreamed this?”

“Yes, Tenten, I’ve always hoped you would rub my hard, throbbing cock with your giant boobs!”

Ok, to be fair, Tenten was a virgin who had no real experience with sex; however, while there was no way anyone outside of the dirty stories she had read, let alone Neji (especially Neji!) would respond like this, this fantasy was her favorite. But there was something different this time. Every other time, in the stillness of her room or the security of the shower, a fantasy like this was only the gateway to pleasure. But this time, she actually felt things happening; something was bringing this to life on the ground of that tent. In all of the exaggerated lust and hokey interaction, it was feeling real. What was bringing this to life for her?

By this time, Tenten’s messy slurping made Neji’s face red. “Hrrrng...Tenten, why are you....guuuhhh!” It was too late for him; his seed was all over Tenten’s face and breasts.

“Mmmm...you must have been backed up! That palm of yours can block things, but I guess it’s not too good for unblocking...” Tenten said with a wink.

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say. Neji stood up, slowly. He had a dark grin on his face. “I think I’m still a bit... _blocked up._ You ready to use that mouth of yours some more?” Neji, at that moment, grabbed Tenten’s head.

“Neji, what are you doing?” Tenten was a bit confused by what was going on.

“What, I thought you wanted to help me relieve my stress? Ha, now open your mouth, bitch!”

“But Neji, I thought we weOOONGFFPHH-“ He rammed his cock into her mouth, and started thrusting. He moved her head, and forcefully violated her mouth.

“GAACKPHHFTGYOCKKGOUUUK-“ Tenten could barely breath. _Why is he doing this to me?_ Tears started flowing from her eyes as the man she loved violated her like this, with no regard to her. She started to feel lightheaded as everything started going black. Neji grabbed her nose so she couldn’t breathe. It was as if he were deriving a sick pleasure from doing this.

He buried Tenten’s face in his crotch. “Open your mouth! Wider! You’re going to take it all! YOU’RE GOING TO BE MY PERSONAL CUM DISPENSER!” His hot semen shot right down her throat, choking her. She felt paralyzed as it happened, her body going numb and crumpling. She nearly passed out on the ground, her mouth open and leaking with Neji’s semen. She was out cold. What happened to her pleasant fantasy? What made this feel so real? And why, on earth, did she actually like it? Which was evident by the way she was writhing around in such pleasure.

Tenten immediately started coughing, her legs twitching as the powerful orgasm coursed through her body. “Oh guuuuu...I fuggin luv the fannn.” She was breathing heavily, the base of the fan still at her lips. It had all been a part of her fantasy, and it had never felt so real. Sure, she had simulated the deepthroating and even the asphyxiation before, but there was something different. The field seemed there. The breeze, the rustling...it was all there. Thanks to the power of the Bashosen, once again, her vivid fantasy had come to life. As unrealistic and poorly thought out it was, it got her off. And this time, she lived it. She couldn’t bring herself to stop panting just yet, but she tried to speak anyway. “Water...wind...and I think that was thunder as well...ok, what can I do with the other two elements?” Tenten took a minute to think about it, and had a brilliant idea.

Once again, she held the fan to her body, the palms in her face this time. She got herself in a position where she had her legs spread, like she was doing a split. _Ok, let’s see if this works out like I hope. Earth!_ She was suddenly picked up by the crotch by a makeshift rock seat, completely solid. Just as she imagined, its form fit the contours of her body. It was a comfortable, secure seat; it would have to be for her plan. She took some time to adjust things; she was still against the crates, and was able to keep herself balanced in case of anything. She made sure to lube up; after all, when you can carry several hundred weapons in scrolls, space is never an issue, and convenience is always an opton. _I should be able to do this without impaling myself...Earth!_ A short but thick spire came up from the ground quickly, and just as she hoped, it hit its mark. She let out a yelp, and then a moan. _Oh god, straight into my pussy! I’m kinda scared to do the next one...here goes nothing, Earth!_ Another spire, not as thick this time, came up slightly behind as the previous one descended slightly. “OHH FUCK.” It moved as fast, but was just as accurate. She winced, but to Tenten’s delight, it went in without any injury. _Up the ass...that was actually kinda cool. I should never do that again, though...psh, I’m definitely going to do this again! And now time for the speed..._ Tenten was actually kind of nervous about her idea. Solid rock entering her repeatedly did not seem like the best idea, even if the fan knew exactly what she wanted. But either way, she just had to try. She thought back to a conversation she once had with her team once.

 

“How did you get the nerve to try that one, Lee? I mean, if you had gotten that kick wrong, you could have shattered your knee!” Tenten had just seen Rock Lee figure out a powerful taijutsu kick that had so much power and focus it could knock a brick out of a wall ten feet away with accurate precision—WITH ten feet of brick wall between the two.

“Tenten! If I wish to become a great taijutsu master like Gai-sensei, I have to leave all doubt behind! That is the only way!” He said it with his ever-present optimism and energy. “I will admit, I was a bit nervous about how it would turn out. But then I remembered some advice!”

Maito Gai, their team leader and sensei, immediately stopped where he stood and struck a pose. “It’s exactly what I told Lee! If your determination ever falters, let out a roar of youth! Call! Your! ATTACKS! In fact, I remember the first time I had to open the gates! I was positive my body would give out there. I knew what I was going to do, but I couldn’t bring myself to move for a moment, being paralyzed with such sudden doubt. And then, it hit me!”

Tenten was awestruck. “Wow..

“Right between the eyes, bird poop! I looked up to see the most radiant display of feather. And THEN it hit me, Mouuuuuuurnnning (spelling is morning, emphasis on the u sound) PEACOCK~! And that’s how I came up with the name, and defeated my enemies. The enemies...of self doubt and despair! And also Waterfall Ninjas.” He said it proudly, with his patented thumbs up. You could see the glare on his teeth.

Tenten’s expression changed at the drop of a hat from fascinated awe to disturbed awe.

 

 _Nonetheless, this might actually work._ Tenten took in a deep breath. No fear of internal injury or rupturing was going to stop her. “SIX-er, Six Paths Bashōsen! Earth Release Double Sybian!” She started moving the fan ever so slightly, with the utmost concentration. There was a rumbling. It quickly started; one after the other, a smooth, perfectly carved spire of rock entered her and exited just as quickly. “Gaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwdddddsoooooofuuuugiiiiiiiiinggreaaeeeaaaeeaat!” Her eyes rolled back into her head as she let out a moan. She could barely contain herself, drooling with her tongue hanging out. _I need more..._ “Moooaaa...” The spires started to move even faster. With a bit of focus, she was even able to make them ribbed. “Foooa pleassuuuu...heeeheeheee...” Two rock pillars came up by her feet, thrusting diagonally. Her legs were completely spread now. She If she weren’t against the crates, she would have surely fallen off of the seat she made for herself. Tenten soon lost all control of her legs as they went limp. She was panting and moaning, getting closer and closer to a climax. Then and there, she had an earthshattering (badum-tish!) orgasm. For the first time in her life, she squirted; more fluids than she thought possibly gushed from her pussy, making the ground damp. Her arms fell to her side, with the fan almost slipping away from her. One last time, both spires went straight into her; at this time, they were both almost the same size. “GAAACK! Ohhhhhhh sweet god...” She lost control of her pelvis as it slightly bucked over and over. As the spires slipped out of her, they got stronger. After slumping down completely, she let herself fall onto the ground. Her legs wouldn’t stop twitching.

Tenten regained her composure a bit after a few seconds. The fan had let her live out a great fantasy of hers, and given her the best orgasm she ever had. But there was one more thing she had to do. If she died overnight, or if she were killed in battle, or if the world ended, there was one thing she needed to do to make sure she went out knowing she had done something worthwhile in life. “I gotta have this fan in me! Just once!” She adjusted herself and had the fan’s handle in one hand. With the other, she started rubbing her already moist lips, getting herself even hornier. Once again, she stuck the base of the fan’s handle in her mouth, sucking and slurping on it. After wetting it with her saliva, she moved onto her back. After licking the hand she was rubbing herself with, she started caressing one of her breasts; they were much smaller than in her fantasy, but they were still a respectable size. She then slowly slid the fan in. She moved it around a bit, finding out which way would stimulate her the most. “Oohh...I think my clit is aching for this...” She started sliding it in and out, slowly spreading her legs as she did this. Before she knew it, her knees and crotch were in the air, being supported by her upper back and feet. As she moved faster, her body started getting warmer. She was sweating, but it wasn’t normal; it wasn’t even the fan making the room damp again. And she wasn’t the only thing getting hotter; the fan’s handle was slowly getting warm, and then even hot. She probably would have burned her insides if it weren’t for the fact that she were a ninja. Her legs started quivering, and all kind of thoughts were running through her mind. _I am in a war to protect our village. A village that barely knows I exist, but still, my village. Have I really become so pathetic, so insignificant, that it has come to me, in a supply tent, masturbating with a treasured ninja relic? Is this what it’s come to? I want to be one of the greatest female ninjas that ever was, and yet I’m getting off with a fan instead of making sure I can help save the world? Is this really fair? Is this—wait, I think my pussy is on fire._ “GEEEHHHH!” She felt the pain, but it only served to add to the pleasure. There was no way she could stop herself from continuing.

“Ok, that’s it, I have had enough of this!” Temari was putting up with Tenten’s moaning, grunting, sighing, and screaming for a while, and decided to put an end to this. Even more, she decided it was time to put an end...to Tenten. She marched back to where Tenten was, and pulled out a knife. “Now is as good a time as any. A damn teenage bitch, that’s what I’m wasting my time with-“

“OOOHHHH GOD SPRINGTIME OF YOOOOOUUUUUTH!” If Tenten had her most powerful orgasm just a few minutes ago, this one topped it completely. Once again, she gushed with love juices as she writhed around, eyes closed and in ecstasy.

Just as she got there to witness Tenten before orgasm, Temari got an eyeful. A second later as it happened, Temari got another eyeful. “AACH, WHY ARE YOUR FLUIDS SO HOT” Temari grabbed her eye and stumbled backwards.

Tenten’s reaction time was fast. She opened her eyes, seeing Temari in pain and cursing. Tenten’s face became red, but from what she had been experiencing, she found it impossible to express any embarrassment or shock. Or for that matter, any expression that wasn’t unbridled happiness and bliss. “Ah, I’m sorry-”

“I’m sorry I didn’t kill you earlier!” Temari came at her with the knife. The eye that was burned by her female juices was no longer Temari’s eye; it was golden and the skin became, rather than red from being scalded, pure white.

It hit her in that instant; Temari was never Temari. Temari was one of the Zetsus. “Dynamic Entry!” Tenten kicked the still disoriented Zetsu out of the tent. As it got back up, ready to strike, she realized her predicament. She had no weapons at hand that she could use in that instant. Except... _Let’s make this count!_ “Six Paths Bashōsen! Fire Release Coil of Fire!” She swung the fan and everything in its path was set ablaze. The Zetsu was down. But there was a still a few issues... “Aww crap, everything’s on fire. Oh shit, I’m naked too...

In a few seconds, some of the other ninjas came to see what was happening. Lucky for Tenten, one of the boxes she had set on fire had spare clothes in it, and it fell apart after quickly putting the fire out with the fan. Being a ninja, changing was as simple as walking on water, or breathing. She started to explain that she had been spotted by the Temari impostor as she went to refill her scrolls. After a bit of chastising, commending, and a bit of questioning to make sure she herself wasn’t an impostor, she was let free. “Quick thinking with the Bashōsen...but don’t use it again! You already nearly killed yourself once today, you trying to make it twice? We can’t afford to lose any more soldiers. Especially not one of you remarkable skilled youngins...”

“No problem. I’ll make sure not to touch it again! Hehe...” Tenten ran off with a grin, trying to focus all her energy into not blushing.

“Hmm, good kid.” The older, more experienced ninja that had dismissed her had placed the Bashosen down, and rubbed at his chin as he contemplated his respect. “Wait, what the...” He took a whiff of his hand quickly.

 

 **FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> And thus was the story of my OTP for Naruto. Tenten X Bashōsen, you read it here first. If people actually enjoyed this, I hope to make a spiritual sequel, "Temari in the Land of the Death God"!


End file.
